Nicktoons Network Schedule
November 1, 2017 (ET/PT) * 6:00am SpongeBob SquarePants Season 9 Episode:189 "SpongeBob You're Fired" When Mr. Krabs fires SpongeBob to save money, SpongeBob must find other work, at other restaurants. * 6:30am SpongeBob SquarePants Season 9 Episode 197: "Mall Girl Pearl" Pearl gets a job to be cool like her friends, but the only store that is hiring is the lamest store at the mall. * 7:00am SpongeBob SquarePants Season 7 Episode 135: "Back to the Past" SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally change past events with Mermaid Man's time machine * 7:30am ** Teen Titans Season 2 Episode 3: Terra The team meets a powerful teenage girl. * 8:00am Teen Titans Season 2 Episode 4: Only Human Cyborg feels the limitations of his mechanical parts. * 8:30am Surf's Up Animated comedy, presented in the style of a fake documentary on surfing penguins. A young aquatic bird longs to follow in the footsteps of his hero, legendary waverider Big Z, and leave his Antarctic home to compete in a prestigious tournament on a tropical island. But the waves in this warmer climate are much bigger than anything he's used to, while the egotistical reigning champion doesn't take kindly to competition. With the voices of Jeff Bridges, Shia LaBeouf, Jon Heder, James Woods, Kelly Slater and Michael McKean. * 10:30am * SpongeBob SquarePants Season 6 Episode 10: Porous Pockets; Choir Boys SpongeBob gains a lot of new friends when he becomes wealthy; Squidward tries to avoid SpongeBob while on his way to an audition for the Bikini Bottom Men's Chorus. * 11:00am SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 Episode 5: New Digs; Krabs a la Mode SpongeBob is late for work; Plankton turns down the thermostat at the Krusty Krab. * 11:30am SpongeBob SquarePants Season 6 Episode 19: Pineapple Fever; Chum Caverns Squidward is stuck indoors with SpongeBob and Patrick during a storm; Plankton creates an underground restaurant that threatens to put the Krusty Krab out of business. * 12:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4 Episode 8: Dunces and Dragons After a freak jousting accident, SpongeBob and Patrick are transported to a medieval version of Bikini Bottom. * 12:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 Episode 19: Banned in Bikini Bottom; Stanley S. SquarePants Miss Priss has krabby patties banned from Bikini Bottom; SpongeBob's clumsy cousin visits. * 1:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 Episode 12: Blackened Sponge; Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob SpongeBob accidentally gives himself a black eye; Plankton brainwashes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to wreak havoc on the Krusty Krab. * 1:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4 Episode 13: The New Leaf; Once Bitten Plankton decides to start a new business selling trinkets and souvenir gifts; Gary starts biting everyone in town. * 2:00pm OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Season 1 Episode 36: We Got Hacked Dendy helps KO, Enid and Rad stop a glitch that threatens to take over the bodega. * 2:15pm OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Season 1 Episode 18: We're Captured Boxman captures KO, Enid and Rad, but seems a little distracted * 2:30pm OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Season 1 Episode 34: Glory Days * 2:45pm OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Season 1 Episode 16: Legends of Mr. Gar Rad and Enid reminisce about when they started working at the bodega, and discovered how amazing Mr. Gar really is. * 3:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 Episode 16: 20,000 Patties Under the Sea; The Battle of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs turn an old submarine into a mobile Krusty Krab; SpongeBob and Patrick engage in an epic battle over cleanliness. * 3:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 6 Episode 6: Giant Squidward; No Nose Knows Squidward turns into a giant after he is sprayed with plant growth spray; Patrick decides that he wants a nose. * 4:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 2 Episode 18: Procrastination SpongeBob gets distracted while trying to write an essay. * 4:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 2 Episode 17: Squid on Strike Squidward gets SpongeBob fired. * 5:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 Episode 5: New Digs; Krabs a la Mode SpongeBob is late for work; Plankton turns down the thermostat at the Krusty Krab. * 5:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1 Episode 4: Naughty Nautical Neighbors Squidward makes trouble between SpongeBob and Patrick. * 6:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4 Episode 19: Driven to Tears Patrick gets his license and wins a car. * 6:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 3 Episode 14: Mid-Life Crustacean Mr. Krabs goes along with SpongeBob and Patrick for a night on the town. * 7:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4 Episode 13: The New Leaf; Once Bitten Plankton decides to start a new business selling trinkets and souvenir gifts; Gary starts biting everyone in town. * 7:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4 Episode 9: Krusty Towers Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a hotel. * 8:00pm Game Shakers Season 1 Episode 6: Tiny Pickles Babe and Kenzie's new game is ready, but Dub promises the world another game based on a crazy dream he had. * 8:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1 Episode 1: Help Wanted SpongeBob applies for a job. * 9:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 7 Episode 143: "The Great Patty Caper" The key to the safety deposit box that holds the Krabby Patty secret recipe goes missing. * 9:30pm Villager's World Season 3 Episode 1: The Bad Guys is Back! Super Villager is coming to defeat the bad villains! * 9:45pm SpongeBob SquarePants Season 7 Episode 28: Stuck in the Wringer SpongeBob gets stuck in a wringer.